


What Comes

by AngelQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Future Fic, Multi, Reincarnation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The path from the dungeons to the pyre in the courtyard is lined with people. All are silent, their heads bowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This story goes AU after the events of 1x13 _Le Morte d'Arthur_.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Merlin_ is property of the BBC and Shine. I make no claim on it and write this purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended.

The path from the dungeons to the pyre in the courtyard is lined with people. All are silent, their heads bowed. The guards drag a thin, slight figure out, towards the pyre. They tie him to the stake on top.

Uther lowers his hand. The pyre is lit. Smoke rises, the figure begins to struggle.

He cries out.

Gaius moans, shuddering.

Morgana screams, struggling against the knights who grasp her arms.

Gwen sobs, sinking to her knees in front of her mistress and burying her face in her hands.

In the dungeons, Arthur howls as he struggles with the bars of his cell.

Soon all that is left on the pyre are charred bones.

* * *

  
_“In the thirty-sixth year of Uther Pendragon’s reign, seventy-five people were put to death on suspicion or charge of sorcery. The most notable of those who were executed was Prince Arthur’s manservant, the boy Merlin. The king imprisoned the prince, and forced the Lady Morgana and the court physician Gaius to witness the execution.”_

\--Geoffrey of Monmouth

  


* * *

Arthur is released from the dungeons two days later. Uther watches the guards open the cell door, watches his son walk past him, his expression blank as the stone walls around them. Arthur does not acknowledge his father’s words to him, just leaves.

He visits Morgana and Gwen, who have sequestered themselves in Morgana’s chambers. The sound of the women weeping grows louder than it was before he came to them.

He visits Gaius in his chambers. No one knows what passes between the two of them, but Arthur leaves with a blue scarf tucked within the sleeve of his shirt.

* * *

  
_“In the fall of that same year, the court physician Gaius died, much lamented by the prince and royal ward. Shortly thereafter, the king also fell ill. The new physician was at a loss to explain the ailment. Within a week of his collapse, the king died and the reign of Arthur Pendragon began.”_

\--Geoffrey of Monmouth

  


* * *

Uther is placed in his sarcophagus in the presence of only a few people, mainly the men who had advised him for so many years. The new king does not attend his father into the royal crypt, and neither does the royal ward. Uther is singularly un-mourned by his children.

None of them dare speak of how, after Gaius the physician died, both the prince and royal ward carried treats into the king’s chambers in an effort to cheer him. None dare say that the king fell ill only days later.

Arthur’s coronation is a thrilling occasion for the people. Petals of fall flowers are flung about in joyous celebration as the new king walks to his crowning. In the presence of the court, however, Arthur’s face is a cold mask. So too is Morgana’s, and Gwen is also solemn.

The three of them are there, but the fourth is missing. The fourth was stolen from them.

* * *

  
_“In the second year of Arthur Pendragon’s reign, he named Lady Morgana the Court Sorceress and Seer, as well as Advisor to the King. Soon thereafter, he married Mistress Guinevere, daughter of Thomas of Camelot. She too joined the ranks of the king’s counselors._

 _This year also saw the lifting of the ban on magic, replacing it with strict laws governing its use and penalties for its misuse._

 _Finally, this year also saw the arrival of the knight Lancelot in Camelot. He was quickly named the new queen’s champion and the king’s closest male companion.”_

\--Geoffrey of Monmouth

  


* * *

Camelot is a myriad of change. Whereas during Uther’s reign, all resources were thrown into promoting uniformity and security, now the kingdom has something new and exciting happening every day.

Guinevere submerges herself in her charities and the hearing of petitions, always the duty of the queen but left defunct after the death of Arthur’s mother.

Morgana is given the entire tower that housed Gaius’ chambers for her own use. It becomes commonplace to hear explosions coming from the tower, and Morgana often attends court to demonstrate some new discovery she has made. Arthur sometimes teases her that she looks quite mad, her hair and dress mussed and wrinkled. It is these times that he most resembles his old self.

Otherwise, Arthur buries himself in training the knights and expanding his forces. He is planning something, but speaks of it to no one.

* * *

  
_“In the fifth year of Arthur Pendragon’s reign, a sorcerer came to Camelot and requested an audience with the king. He was granted such, and came before the king to inform him of the coming of the Saxons._

 _The king gathered his army and prepared for war. The sorcerer stayed, working much with the Lady Morgana in her tower.”_

\--Richard of Darnworth

  


* * *

No one is certain from whence the sorcerer came, though Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, and Lancelot know. They just do not speak of it.

The sorcerer is merely introduced to the court as Lord Emrys, who will stand as an assistant to Morgana in magical matters.

Many comment quietly that the king grows more cheerful, more like he was years ago before his father’s death. He and Lord Emrys grow very close. Some even whisper that the sorcerer spends his nights in the king’s chambers, and that the queen does not object to it.

Arthur hears of the whispers, but doesn’t give a damn about any of it. Let them talk. He merely runs his hands over Merlin’s body, more scarred than it was years ago, and thanks the wonder that is magic.

Merlin is restored to him. Arthur buries his face in the crook of Merlin’s neck and rejoices.

He is whole again.

* * *

  
_“In the eighth year of Arthur Pendragon’s reign, Queen Guinevere gave birth to twin children, an heir and a princess. They were given the names Ywain and Ygrena. The Lady Morgana was named their godmother, with the Lord Emrys and Sir Lancelot as their godfathers._

 _In this year the king also completed his unification of Albion, with the aide of the Lord Emrys. The Saxons were repelled yet again.”_

 _“In the fifteenth year of Arthur Pendragon’s reign, Mordred of the Druids joined the ranks of the king’s knights…”_

 _“In the seventeenth year of Arthur Pendragon’s reign, the Lady Morgana resigned as the Court Sorceress and departed from Camelot. She requested that Sir Lancelot escort her to Cornwall, and he returned a month later._

 _The position of Court Sorcerer was given to Lord Emrys…”_

 _“In the twenty-third year of Arthur Pendragon’s reign, Sir Mordred accused Queen Guinevere of infidelity with Sir Lancelot. During the queen’s trial, the Lady Morgana returned to Camelot, providing evidence of Sir Mordred’s duplicity with the enemies of Camelot. The disgraced knight was imprisoned, but he escaped later and fled the city…”_

 _“In the twenty-eighth year of Arthur Pendragon’s reign, the king’s children came of age. Prince Ywain was confirmed as the heir to the throne, and Princess Ygrena began her formal studies under Lord Emrys’ tutorage…”_

 _“In the thirty-first year of Arthur Pendragon’s reign, the disgraced knight Mordred rose up in rebellion against the king. Their armies took to the field at Camlann, where the king defeated the rebel, but himself received a fatal wound. Not even the skills of Lord Emrys and Princess Ygrena could heal the king._

 _Princess Ygrena returned to Camelot at the head of the armies. She informed the court and her family that Lord Emrys had taken the king to Avalon, where the power of healing was much stronger than their own. They would return only ‘when Albion needed them again.’_

 _Thus began the reign of Ywain…”_

\--Richard of Darnworth  


  


* * *

Arthur’s eyes flutter open. He slowly sits up, struggling to clear his sleep-clouded mind. He looks instinctively to his right.

Merlin lies beside him, his arms crossed and hands resting on his chest, asleep.

Arthur reaches out to brush his fingers over Merlin’s cheek lightly, a familiar and tender gesture. Then he begins to push at his shoulder.

They have work to do.


End file.
